Irene Belserion
Summary Irene Belserion is the strongest female member of the Spriggan 12 and the biological mother of Erza Scarlet. Besides that she is considered a high rank enchantress in the Alvarez Empire whilst being the so called Queen of Dragons throughout the centuries she has been alive for. Profile Name: Irene Belserion Alias: Scarlet Despair, Queen of Dragons Series: Fairy Tail Classifications: Former Human, Dragon, Spriggan 12 Member, Enchantress Powers & Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, BFR , can view an entire area with a giant eye, Dragon Slayer Magic, enchantments can put her targets into a berserk state, change the atmospheres form and can extract someones magic/enchantments, can turn into a dragon, Meteor Summoning, turn people into frogs, can sense the presence of others, is proficient with her staff Destructive Capacity: at least Small Island Level+, likely higher l at least Small Island Level+ (stronger than base) l Island Level via Deus Sema Range: Several hundred thousand kilometers Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ l Massively hypersonic+, Sub-relativistic reactions Durability: at least Small Island Level+, likely higher lat least Small Island Level+ (stronger than base) l at least Island Level (stronger than base) Lifting Strength: Class K+ Striking Strength: Class PJ+ Stamina: Superhuman, exact extent is unknown but should be extensive; enchanted her magic throughout an entire country without exhausting herself; considered to be peerless among her fellow Spriggan, rivaled only by August Standard Equipment: Staff Intelligence: Incredibly intelligent, accomplished a high level enchanting spell with nigh perfection on her first attempt Notable Techniques: Enchantment Magic: Allows her to bestow and affix her magic into all things, giving her the ability to change and alter landscapes, climates, the terra firm of the world, as well as the atmosphere. * Atmospheric Enchantment: Allows the user to enchant the atmosphere and change it's form to whatever the user desires. Was used to enchant the area surrounding Acnologia into a powerful fireball. * Universe One: ''World reconstruction magic. Compression magic that allows the ability to enchant and completely alter the geography of the users surrounding environment. As a result, various buildings, structures, and even people are rearranged and scattered throughout the effected area. * Berserker: Allows her to enchant and significantly upgrade the basic combat capabilities of her target(s) at the occasional cost of their loss of reason. * ''Deus Zero: ''Sophisticated enchantment magic that allows her to nullify the effects of other enchantments and extract it as well as extract magic. ''Sage Dragon Slayer Magic: Creator and experienced user of a form of magic that grants the user the power of as well as various other characteristics of a dragon. * Sage Dragon Roar: ''Like all other dragons and dragon slayers, eileen can perform a powerful roar, incorporating her element into a breathe attack. Eye Magic: Creates a giant eye in the sky that is linked to its user shows what location do they want to look at. Animal Transformation: Irene was shown to be able to transform people into the form of animals. She demonstrated this ability when she turned Princess Hisui E. Fiore into a mouse. '''Key': Base l Dragon Form Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users